hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
How We Roll
How We Roll is the fourth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke to Artist Direct about the song. "We wanted to do an in-your-face, fuck-you type song. That's a chorus Danny had for a while that we never used. It was always in the air floating around. In the studio, we started making a super heavy beat with the producer. It's a song everybody's on and another 'fuck you' for us. It was never meant to be a single or taken to radio. It's just something we wanted to have fun with." Lyrics Nightfall, when the day begins I need the bright city lights as I start to descend 'Cause I keep it Undead till the very end And I got some low lifes that I call my friends (Hahahaha...) It's some West Coast, beach bum, gangsta shit Fuck a Hollywood hit, I'll ghost ride the whip On the Sunset Strip, just me and my clique And we running the streets so suck my dick Six deep we creep, into the streets we go Cadillacs and Chucks so we ready to roll Just a couple of gangstas, Mimosas in Big Gulps Smoking and swerving, coming straight for your throat Get back when we enter the room Get back 'cause we're digging your tomb Get back, what the fuck you gonna do? What the fuck you gonna do when we're coming for you? 'Cause this is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) Oh shit, yeah, here comes Johnny He’s popping a wheelie on his fucking Ducati Oh no, yeah, there goes Charlie Mad dogging shirtless on the back of a Harley Let’s go, yeah, we ready to party The best duo since Spade and Farley Let’s roll, hop in the whip and get gnarly We blaze more spliffs than a young Bob Marley Get some, yeah, get your dick sucked I’m blazing a quick one in the back of a strip club You're our victim, forced into a sixsome And ain’t nobody leaving till all of our dicks cum So kick back when I flash this gat I got more straps than Matt’s assless chaps So hands up, yeah, we’re lying 'em low All cocked up and we're ready to go 'Cause this is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) Hollywood, where the fuck you at? West side till I die and we on attack 'Cause this is how we roll Drop top and we ready to go Hollywood, where the fuck you at? Undead, straight creeping in the Cadillac 'Cause this is how we roll Undead, bitch, you already know This is how we roll I flex nuts 'cause my arms are swole This is how we roll Chop shop and we cutting ‘em all 'Cause this is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (Roll...) This is how we roll out here (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Hold your own, don’t show no fear (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (West side till I die and we on attack!) (Roll...) This is how we roll out here (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) We’re packing heat 'cause it’s cold out here (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Hold your own, don’t show no fear (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here (West side till I die and we on attack!) (Roll...) 'Cause this is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll Background vocals *Funny Man says "when the day begins", "as I start to descend," "Undead till the very end", "that I call my friends", "and to the streets we go", and "so we ready to roll" with J-Dog. *J-Dog says "gangsta shit", "I'll ghost ride the whip", "just me and my clique", "so suck my dick", "Mimosas in Big Gulps", and "coming straight for your throat" with Funny Man. *Da Kurlzz shouts the entire chorus behind Danny and Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitars, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering *Danny Lohner - additional production, bass, guitars, programming Trivia *Charlie Scene mentions Da Kurlzz by his real name, Matt, in the line "I got more straps than Matt's assless chaps." **This is a reference to the ongoing joke used by Charlie that claims that Da Kurlzz is homosexual. This joke is most famously used during live performances, but can also be heard during interviews. This is the first time the joke has been referenced on one of their actual songs. *Charlie Scene's introductory line for Johnny 3 Tears, "yeah, here comes Johnny," is a reference to the famous quote said by Jack Torrance from the film, "The Shining." **"The Shining" is also Charlie Scene's second favorite horror movie. *Charlie Scene mentions that he and Johnny 3 Tears are the "best duo since Spade and Farley." This a reference to the famous film duo, David Spade and Chris Farley. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Singles Category:Day of the Dead Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Danny Lohner Category:All six